nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Qordis
Qordis, a Dark Lord of the Sith, was one of the highest ranking members of the Brotherhood of Darkness and a supporter of Kaan. A tall, gaunt human male with a cruel demeanor and a taste for luxury, Qordis was founder and headmaster of the Sith Academy on Korriban during the final years of the New Sith Wars. Biography Qordis, along with Kopecz and Kas'im, was one of the strongest Sith Lords who pledged themselves to Kaan when the latter formed the Brotherhood of Darkness. It was believed that he had been training the powerful Zabrak Sith Sirak for as long as twenty years by that point. At the Academy, Qordis was heavily involved in the training of the famed Darth Bane, the Sith who established the Rule of Two as the most important Sith tenet. However, Qordis's rivalry with Kopecz, who had brought Bane to the Academy, distanced him from the young apprentice, and possibly brought him to dislike him. This later contributed to Bane's decision to destroy the Brotherhood. After Bane defeated Sirak in an lightsaber duel, Qordis gave him an artificial lightsaber crystal as a sign of appreciation from the Brotherhood, which he claimed would be stronger than the Jedi's. Bane however, angrily confronted him, claiming Kaan had made the Sith weak. He stormed off to the Valley of the Dark Lords where he believed he would be able to learn of the ancient Sith's power. Qordis initially expected him to die, but Kas'im convinced him that Bane would return. Upon his return, Bane defiantly announced that he was leaving to discover the true power of the Sith, even though Qordis tried to convince him to join the Brotherhood on Ruusan by promoting him to Dark Lord of the Sith. He took Qordis' ship, the Valcyn, and took off headed to Lehon. Days later, after killing Kas'im and surviving being poisoned by Githany, Bane headed to Ruusan. There, Qordis saw the power his student was able to unleash and approached him clandestinely, petitioning him to overthrow Kaan and take control of the Brotherhood. Bane, who planned to destroy the Brotherhood, was disgusted at the very idea of controling it. He used his powers to lift Qordis in the air and slowly clenched his fist, crushing the Sith's body and denying him an "honorable" death in battle, as Qordis had requested. Legacy Bane would later learn that Qordis had embezzled funds from the Brotherhood to help pay for his avarice, and that he used the InterGalactic Banking Clan to store the funds, which Bane would later tap into. Sometime during Qordis' life, he acquired the Scroll of Freedon Nadd and made notes within containing the location of the Tomb of Freedon Nadd, which much like his embezzled funds, came into the hands of Bane after being found by his apprentice, Darth Zannah. Qordis's spirit was later able to contact Bane on Onderon's moon, Dxun, after causing Bane to lash out with the Force and critically damage the Valcyn, resulting in Bane's near death. His spirit may have been destroyed along with Kaan's by Bane after emerging from Nadd's tomb. Personality and traits Quordis was a cunning and manipulative Sith Lord, but was also known for his pettiness, he was willing to let Bane's talent go to waste and destroy himself merely because it was Kopecz who brought Bane to the Academy. Even after death, he was willing to kill Bane, the last member of his order out of spite. Quordis surrounded himself with wealth, with the intention of making others jealous, again, a sign of pettiness. He also had no qualms about stealing from the Brotherhood that he had sworn loyalty to, merely to line his own coffers. At the academy he was known for his favouritism, holding Sirak in high regard. He dismissed the past and viewed himself and the Brotherhood as the only way of achieving the full power of the Dark Side. He is described as being even taller than Bane, with talon-like nails and sharp teeth. He had a strange unnatural complexion, described a chalky. He was usually clad in a dark robe that hung off him. Behind the Scenes Qordis's name is derived from "Discord," which refers to a lack of harmony. There is some debate over the species of Qordis; Some say he was a human whose appearance was corrupted by the Dark Side, others say that he may be an Umbaran Appearances *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Educators Category:Males Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Darkness de:Qordis es:Qordis fi:Qordis pl:Qordis